


Anonymous: Epiphany

by Davechicken



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anonymous promptfill, M/M, Mostly!Human!Crowley, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their presents are a little late, but neither of them mind...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anonymous: Epiphany

Cas waited until he was sure he was alone, then ran his hands over his 'present' from Crowley again. It was sort of a belated Christmas present, which was fine, because he hadn't entirely expected he'd get anything. And Crowley had waited until eleven days after Christmas to give it to him. Somehow he thought it was the best of all his presents, even though it was - on the surface - not much of anything. 

Even without Hell at his full disposal, Crowley had the wherewithal to get him something flashy. But no. He'd gotten him something that looked like it was cobbled together. Cas wondered if he'd stolen it from a Kindergarten prop closet, or if he'd made it himself. Probably the second, though he'd claim the first. It was a wire coat hanger all bent out of shape and twisted, with gold tinsel wrapped around the top. It was a cheap, knock-off halo, and it barely balanced on his head even though Crowley had done his best to make it work. 

He'd given it to him in private. Sort of like it was nothing. Just passed along with studied nonchalance and a quiet, "See, you're still an angel, Cas."

And Cas had blushed way more than he'd had any right to. He'd muttered his thank yous and worn it proudly until Crowley had scoffed and pulled it from his head.

It meant something. It meant a lot of somethings. It meant things he wasn't sure he had words for. 

Which was why, on the twelfth day of Christmas - Epiphany - he had in his hands the answering gift. (And for all Crowley had been staunchly _anti-Christmas_ in his dour way all along, he knew Crowley had counted, he knew he'd done this on purpose. The mostly-demon was more devout than most angels at times.)

"Here," he said, holding out one of the crackers he'd bought in the sales.

"What's this in aid of?" Crowley asked, eyes narrowing.

"Just... don't make any jokes and pull."

It was hard for Crowley to resist the innuendo offered to him so openly, but he did. They tugged and it snapped and the little plastic spinning toy rolled under the desk. He'd fetch it later.

"You do realise you're late?" Crowley asked.

"No... the wise men didn't come until twelve days later," Cas said with a little smile. He reached inside the paper and card tube and pulled out a crackly, cheap yellow paper hat. He smoothed it out and placed it on his demon's head. 

"Really, Cas?"

"You're still the King to me," he said, and leaned in to kiss him on the lips.

And he knew they were the best presents anyone got all year.

**Author's Note:**

> With art from [assbutts-and-bollocks](http://assbutts-and-bollocks.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
